Reclamation Agents
"We are a single body, with no allegiance to anyone but ourselves. We offer one, simple service to all of our clients - we will cross contested jurisdictions for you, find who or what you’re looking for, and bring it back to you in the condition requested. Simple. Elegant. No one knows who hires us, but everyone knows they can trust us to get the job done, and we can guarantee that because our agents are guided by one principle, one code. What is that code?" "The Warrant is all." - Turin, RAC Officer The Recovery and Apprehension Coalition (R.A.C.) The Recovery and Apprehension Coalition (R.A.C.), commonly called “The RAC”, is an independent organization that operates in several star systems throughout the J Star Cluster and licenses, governs, and disciplines Reclamation Agents. In the Quad, the RAC's local headquarters is a RAC Cruiser, which is also referred to as "The Rack". Reclamation Agents and the law *Local law enforcement are prohibited from obstructing warrants, however they are not obligated to provide any assistance either. *Reclamation agents must make physical contact with a prisoner in order to have custody. Projectile weapons count as physical contact. Reclamation Agents (Killjoys) Reclamation Agents, known as Killjoys across The Quad, are multidisciplinary professionals who are licensed to pursue specific types of Warrants throughout the galaxy. They have broad authority within the narrow window of Warrant Enforcement, but no power or interest in local laws. Very skilled and highly competitive, Killjoys work in a regulated occupation, with specific rules and harsh consequences for breaking them. Killjoys themselves have only one rule: “The Warrant is All”. Types of Warrants C&C: Claim and Clear Warrants - Any abandoned vessel found in non-territorial space can be boarded by any RAC Agent in good standing. Any and all items found on said vessel can be claimed by the RAC Agent. The vessel’s transponder is required to be presented as proof of the agent’s claim. Level I: Reclamation Warrants – Retrieving lost/stolen goods. Level II: Transfer Warrants – When a person needs to be moved between hostile areas, typically either a bodyguard or prisoner transport mission. Level III: Live Warrants – Apprehensions; target must be brought back alive. Level IV: Living or Dead (L.O.D.) Warrants – Target is expendable, dangerous and likely to resist. Killjoys are licensed to use lethal force at their discretion. Level V: Death Warrants – Sanctioned assassinations. Also called Kill Warrants. Black Warrant: A competitive warrant, assigned by invitation only for top Killjoys. Multiple Killjoys compete to finish the warrant. The best team wins the bounty and the bragging rights. Warrants range in difficulty and danger and not every Killjoy can pursue every Warrant. A Killjoy must have achieved a rank equal to or above that of the Warrant they intend to chase. To apply for higher level Warrants the Killjoys must prove themselves and rise in rank, much like the military. Level 6 Agents It is rumored that top Killjoys are recruited or taken into a special training program on Arkyn to become “Level 6” agents. A few agents go missing each year and rumors say that they have been forced into the Level 6 program. When asked, the RAC will say that the agents have been transferred out of the Quad or died on active duty. Top Killjoys in the Quad *Dutch *John Jaqobis *D'avin Jaqobis *Fancy Lee *Big Joe *Spider Drakos *Rygar Brothers *Prinde Other RAC employees *Bellus Haardy (warrent broker) *Turin (officer) *Khlyen (officer, Level Six agent) References *SyFy, Welcome to the World of Killjoys http://www.syfy.com/blog/welcome-to-the-world-of-killjoys *Bangarang Killjoys episodes One Blood and Escape Velocity Category:Miscellaneous